


I'm Your Secretive Pleasure

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: Smith/Neo（Thomas Anderson）你在隐藏什么，安德森先生？
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 12





	I'm Your Secretive Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Smith/Neo（Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）

  
I'm Your Secretive Pleasure  
我是你不可言说的欢愉

  
你在隐藏什么，安德森先生？

你紊乱的呼吸，你飘忽的眼神，你僵硬的身姿，还有你难得系到最后一颗纽扣的衣领。你在隐藏什么，安德森先生？

瞧，在封闭的电梯厢里，在吵闹的办公室里，在城市街头熙熙攘攘的人群里，偏偏，只有你畏缩在自己的影子里，只有你回避同他者的意外接触，只有你恨不得隐匿于无人注意的角落。你在隐藏什么，安德森先生？

你颤抖的睫毛，你皱起的细眉，你湿润的眼角，你泛红的耳尖，你咬紧的嘴唇… …哦，你把脸别了过去，你把头垂了下去，你用手背掩饰桃色的脸庞。你在隐藏什么，安德森先生？

你在退后，你在一步、一步地退后，你在害怕什么？

你到底在隐藏什么？

或者，你知不知道你的全部付出都是这般的无力。

耀眼的阳光下，惨白的顶灯下，甚至是在深沉的夜色中，甚至是在寂静的漆黑中，你无处可躲，你暴露无遗。

你，一丝不挂。在我的眼里。

敏感的肌肤，暧昧的痕迹，你包裹在层层衣物之下的躯体在我的眼里一丝不挂。

急促的脉搏，炽热的鼻息，你埋藏在层层密语之下的心悸在我的眼里一丝不挂。

你赤裸，又青涩，鲜嫩如清晨细雨中的玫瑰，绽放在我精致的白瓷盘里，而刀叉已被举起。

你感受到了吗，安德森先生？我的指尖轻抚过你的后颈，我的骨节滑落下你的背脊，我的手掌摩挲在你的腰肢，我把我的目光穿透你枉费的遮蔽，我把我的温度渗透进你徒劳的伪装。你感受到了吗？我就在这里。

可你，还在逃避。

你说：“别。”

你说：“别在这里。”

那，你要我在哪里？你希望在哪里？在黑色轿车的前盖上，还是在堆满文档的办公桌上？在柔软的床垫上，还是在高层公寓的落地窗上？

你忸怩地说：“至少别在这里。”

好，我答应你。

我答应你，然后，我将会在你藏进盲区的片刻抓住你，拽下你的领带，扯开你的衬衫，凶狠地啃咬上你的耳垂和锁骨。我的掌心覆在你平坦的小腹，我的膝盖夹在你修长的腿间，我的舌尖舔舐着你胸膛上点缀的两处樱红。现在，你感受到了吗？你感受到我了吗？我想，这次你的回答应该是肯定的了，但是我现在想要的，不止如此。

刀叉已被举起，你由我享用。

月光下，阴影间，我亲吻你的额头，我亲吻你的嘴角，我用我的怀抱融化你的倔强，我用我的低吼击溃你的抵抗。我，我在你的体内，我在你绵软的、温热的体内，我的情动和我的放肆闯进你的心底。我，我在你的体内，我在你柔滑的、湿润的体内，我的卑鄙和我的野蛮侵略你最脆弱的禁地。而你，你想要我，你像溺水之人乞请汪洋中的浮木一般地想要我，你想饥渴之人乞请荒漠中的绿洲一般地想要我。

你感受到了吗，安德森先生？

不要把央求压抑在紧闭的牙关里，不要把渴望束缚在理智的牢笼里。回答我，用你腼腆的喘息和羞涩的细语来回答我，安德森先生。

喊出我的名字。别把泪水埋进蓬松的棉絮，别把口申口今咽进肚子里。还是说，直到这个时候，你还在逃避。

你到底在隐藏什么？

为什么，亲爱的安德森先生，为什么，为什么？为什么涎水顺着下巴滴落，你还是不肯回答；为什么薄汗晶莹如露珠，你还是不肯回答；为什么前液泄在狼藉的床单上，你还是不肯回答。

为什么，安德森先生？

或者，你不需要为我编造一个模棱两可的答案，我也不需要假装认同你的敷衍。

听好了，托马斯·安德森，我将亲自为你揭开谜底——

你想要隐藏的，是纯白之下的一地嫣红，是明净之下的一片迷离。

你想要隐藏的，是贞洁之下的深刻原罪，是圣明之下的堕落爱欲。

你想要隐藏的，是我，是把你的无辜碾压进泥泞的我，是把你的天真粉碎成尘埃的我。

你想要隐藏的是我。

因为， **我是你不可言说的欢愉** ，安德森先生。

我是你心底最珍藏的秘密。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. 一如既往地感谢看到结尾的朋友们，感谢感谢，十分感谢！（作者溜了、溜了... ...


End file.
